


All In A Day's Work

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae woke up one morning to the feeling of sweat trickling down his back. Considering he was on his side, it was not a comfortable feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Youngjae woke up one morning to the feeling of sweat trickling down his back. Considering he was on his side, it was not a comfortable feeling. He felt hypersensitive and the trickle of sweat felt like pins and needles traveling over his neck, past his shoulder, to the mat he was on. For a moment, he just blinked sleepily, trying to figure out why he was sweating so much.

The answer came to him when he shifted and both pain and arousal shot through him, making him still. He was in heat, and it had come early. For a long moment, he just stayed as he was, trying to figure out what to do. There was no doubt in his mind that Manager hyung was far away and the closest phone would be in the hands of an older hyung.

Speaking of, Youngjae shifted, which was very uncomfortable, and frowned when he realized one Im Jaebum was not next to him. He stared at the empty pallet, puzzled and confused, before a little light bulb went off over his head. He blamed his heat for being so sluggish.

Jaebum hyung was the next best thing to helping him out! With that in mind, Youngjae prepped himself for moving. It wouldn't be fun considering it felt like he could literally feel the thread of the sheet beneath him. With several breaths, he rolled onto his stomach before getting to his hands and knees.

The world spun when he moved, so he had to take a little break. As he was doing so, he realized just how hot he felt. His face felt like he'd been blushing for hours, and it wasn't fun. That was the least of his problems really, considering he was pretty sure he was dripping in two very 'not suitable for work' places. The sheets would obviously have to go.

Once the world stopped moving so fast, Youngjae took small little movements, shuffling towards the door. Somewhere in the dorm, someone was singing, but it wasn't who Youngjae was hoping for. Luckily, it sounded more like it was in the kitchen instead of the hallway towards the rooms. Youngjae's scent wasn't strong enough to be hazardous towards the several alphas in the area.

It took what felt like centuries to get to the door, but it was probably a minute or two. For a moment, Youngjae glared at the door knob, upset at how far away it was. The only relief he had was how cold the floor was because he felt like a sauna personified, and it wasn't a good feeling. Youngjae huffed and then shifted upwards, wincing a little when his pajama pants got a little too sticky down there. He was a mess and he was making an even bigger mess.

The door knob was not a fun thing to touch. The pro to touching it, was that it was cold, the con was that it felt like he was touching an exposed wire. Turning it felt even worse, but he got it open. However, he lost some strength after and flopped onto the floor, halfway in and out of his room.

In the back of his mind, he knew this was a problem. For one, his scent was getting out and there were more than enough alphas to smell it and not enough betas or omegas to help out. However, Youngjae felt like a blob of heated sludge and his body refused to help him out. Greater good his ass, which could be quite literal if he didn't find Jaebum.

At some point, probably two minutes later, he heard footsteps and judging by the lightness of them, they were not who he was looking for. Youngjae grunted when one Kim Yugyeom's scent floated over, and the noise was way too sexual for his liking. Youngjae hated being in heat.

Yugyeom was a beta, which was awesome, but he was a young beta, which was mildly terrifying in certain situations. One of those situations, was this one. Youngjae couldn't see all the way up the tall skyscraper that made up their youngest, but he could smell him and Yugyeom smelled a mixture of bewildered and hesitantly aroused. Youngjae might be screwed.

He wanted to say something, anything to get Yugyeom away from him, but his mouth was not cooperating. His body had decided it was perfectly fine to shut down and just be goo halfway in the hallway. He could hear Yugyeom getting closer and closed his eyes tight, feeling tears getting ready to make an appearance. Youngjae really did not want anything to happen.

Sometimes, it sucked ass being an Asexual omega.

Youngjae was pretty sure he whimpered, but he wasn't sure if it was his body claiming it was ready, or his mind rebelling that. Yugyeom whimpered too, but it sounded pained. Youngjae didn't understand why, but his eyes were closed and his eyelids felt like weights. His body had tensed up somewhat, which was not even close to showing how much he Did Not Want, but it was the most he could do at the moment. So, without that sense, he used his other ones to figure out the problem.

At some point, someone else had joined the frey. It was hard to figure out who, but there was some heavy movement going on. Yugyeom smelled upset and aroused, but it took a moment for Youngjae to recognize Jackson's scent. His body relaxed a little because Jackson was an omega, and a mated one. The last thing he wanted was to pop Youngjae's cherry, in fact, it wasn't even a thing he wanted.

Youngjae was beyond relieved, and it got even better when he heard someone clearing their throat, and then everything stopped. Only one person had that type of authority, and Youngjae felt like crying all over again.

"Jackson stop strangling him," Jaebum said, and Youngjae wondered how messed up he was if he couldn't even hear Jaebum moving around, or Jackson for that matter, because he's pretty sure Jackson was the one who'd been singing. He couldn't smell Jaebum either, until Jaebum was decidely crouched right in front of him.

Jaebum smelt like vanilla and a spice he could never pinpoint. It was soothing though, which was why they were roommates in the first place. That and even before Jaebum was mated, he never actually reacted to heat scents. Like ever, and he'd been in the Wonder Girls' presence during several of their heats. Youngjae didn't know why Jaebum didn't react to them, but Jaebum did mate with another alpha.

Jaebum didn't crouch for long, and Youngjae only figured out why he crouched when he suddenly felt himself leaving the ground. It was a good thing because the floor felt as hot as he did. It was also a bad thing because Youngjae was leaking and that was embarrassing.

Jaebum didn't seem to care either way, he just hoisted Youngjae up like he was a baby and started moving. Jackson's footsteps went in the opposite direction and since Youngjae's eyes were still closed, he could only assume Jackson was carrying Yugyeom.

Youngjae didn't know where he was going, but he was relaxed now. He still felt pretty uncomfortable thanks to how sticky things were going between sweating and his lower half, it was not fun. However, this wasn't Jaebum's first rodeo, with Youngjae or any other individual going through a heat or rut, and so Youngjae knew he was in good hands.

He figured out they were in the bathroom when water started running. Youngjae was pretty sure Jaebum was humming an IU song, but he was too out of it to figure out which one. Jaebum still held Youngjae as he let the water run, but he did reach out to grab a face towel, wetting it and cleaning up Youngjae's face and the back of his neck. The towel was very cold and Youngjae appreciated it.

The next hour went by with Youngjae sitting in a very freezing cold tub. Any other time and Youngjae would dub that as cruel and unusual punishment, but during his heat, it felt like heaven on earth. That and Jaebum had turned into a personalized playlist of Youngjae's favorite songs, sitting on the edge of the tub and running his fingers through Youngjae's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

When Youngjae's body heat heightened the temperature of the water, Jaebum just calmly drained it and filled it again. After that, he got Youngjae out, dried him up, and put him in a shirt that definitely did not belong to Youngjae. He knew that because it smelled entirely of Jaebum, which helped him relax even more. 

He was a very consenting and content pile of goo when Jaebum hoisted him up again and left the room, a large stack of towels under his other arm. Back in their room, Youngjae noticed fans had been added. He knew it was Mark because his scent was in here. Youngjae didn't mind it, mostly because Jaebum had Mark's scent on him, so he was used to it and relaxed by it. Before those two mated, it had made him a little cranky, like nearly all alphas did, but now it only served to help him relax.

Jaebum laid out the towels first, these ones specifically for heats and designed to absorb the fluid omegas let out. When he was happy with the arrangment he laid Youngjae down and pretty much swaddled him in soft cooling pads. When he was sure Youngjae wouldn't try and roll around, which he did before because he felt like a caterpillar and wanted to see if he could crawl like one, Jaebum left the room. Youngjae didn't mind mostly because the room smelled enough like Jaebum to keep him calm. Mark had apparently aired out the room during bath time.

Jaebum came back half an hour later, but in trips. The first time, he had one of Mark's shirts, which he basically used as a pillowcase before putting it under Youngjae's head, and several bags of Youngjae's favorite candies. Then, he came back with enough Gatorade to provide for a full football team and some leftovers for a basketball team. They ranged in colors, all of which were Youngjae's favorite.

The next time he came back, he had Jinyoung's body pillow, several of Jinyoung's books, and a very large tablet, one of those new ones, and Youngjae was pretty sure it belonged to manager hyung. The final time he came back, he had ice cream, the very large kind, a snapback he knew for a fact belonged to Jackson, and two hoodies, one belonged to BamBam and the other belonged to Yugyeom.

He put the sweets down with the others before moving towards where Youngjae was swaddled up. He carefully arranged the clothing so Youngjae could smell them before putting the body pillow against the wall. Pleased, he pulled Youngjae up, grabbed the pillow with Mark's shirt, and situated it behind Youngjae so his neck wouldn't hurt.

By then, Youngjae was very content and limp, moving about to Jaebum's pleasure. Jaebum left for the final time, and came back with a small foldable table. He situated it over them before grabbing the large tablet and propping it up. 

Sometimes, being an Asexual omega was awesome, because Jaebum hyung always took 'Netflix and Chill' seriously.

Surrounded by the scents of those he loved, some in a very different way than others, as well as his favorite foods and drinks, Youngjae felt like he could die happily. He wouldn't, of course, because Jaebum would get pissy about it. He'd probably grab his content little soul and shove it back in his body. He was just that determined.

"Alright kid," Jaebum said, tucking Youngjae into his side, "what are we watching?" he asked. Youngjae hummed, wiggling so he could cuddle closer. He loved cuddling with Jaebum and he got those privileges the most, even more than Mark. Mark never seemed to mind, but that's because Youngjae cuddled with him too, so it was a win win for him. 

"We were watching Lilo and Stitch last time," Youngjae said, yawning. When he was comfortable in his heat, he fell asleep pretty quickly.

"That's right, we were," Jaebum said, his voice soft and sweet, which was rare and something Youngjae savored.

Youngjae's heat lasted about four days. During those four days, Jaebum would stay by his side, basically becoming Youngjae's teddy bear. At random intervals, Jaebum will change the clothing item on Youngjae's personal pillow, always ending with either BamBam or Yugyeom's hoodie. Sometimes, when Youngjae didn't feel like a sauna, Jaebum would unwrap him, put one of the hoodies on him, and then wrap him right back up. Youngjae really liked being swaddled for some reason. It was mostly because he felt comforted that way.

At the end of his heat, there was a regular routine. As the heat scent was clearing out, Mark would come in first. Since he was Jaebum's mate and the two smelled heavily of each other, Youngjae never spooked. The three of them cuddled, well, Youngjae cuddled them. The two alphas weren't really cuddlers, but Youngjae didn't mind. Jaebum was solid and Mark had amazing collarbones.

Youngjae would doze in between them until noon, the two of them entertaining themselves in one way or another. Youngjae sometimes woke up during his dozes, only to find Mark on his phone or Jaebum reading, but their free hand would always be laced together over Youngjae.

Mark would leave and then Jinyoung would show up. He cuddled like a champ and it gave Jaebum time to go stretch and do what he needed to do. During that time, it was heavy cat napping for Youngjae, with Jinyoung wrapped around him, one of his books in hand. It didn't even matter if he'd read it or not.

Jaebum would return at around three, with Jackson in tow. Jackson, probably because he was mated to Jinyoung, also cuddled like a champ. He did not sleep though. With Jackson, Youngjae got to figure out what happened while he was getting some quality time with Jaebum. At least, that's what Jackson claimed it was, wiggling his eyebrows and everything, even though he knew nothing happened. Youngjae always, very happily, told Jackson that he was just jealous. 

Jackson would leave sometime in the evening and Jinyoung would bring in dinner, actually taking it inside unlike during his heat where he'd leave it at the door for Jaebum to get. Youngjae's heat scent was still there, so he didn't go out and eat with the others. He had Jaebum and the last bit of the ice cream.

After dinner, Yugyeom and BamBam came together. When they were there, Jaebum would leave. He always said something about love in the air, and scrunched his nose, most likely searching for Mark. When he was gone, towels and cold pads in hand, Youngjae would cuddle up with them. BamBam in front of him and Yugyeom behind him. 

They'd stay like that until they all smelled like each other again. Their relationship was rather easy going, only getting strained the slightest bit when he was in heat. BamBam was an alpha and Yugyeom was a beta. Youngjae was their omega and it was always hard for their instincts when his heat hit. However, they understood and accepted the fact he had no intentions of being sexually active, no matter what his genetics tried to say, and loved him anyway.

When they left, usually removing all the remaining junk and the like, Jaebum would return. By then, all the items he brought in would be gone and Youngjae would be sleepy enough to sleep for a month. 

"Feeling better?" Jaebum always asked when Youngjae wiggled over, his favorite cover wrapped around him and his favorite hyung opening his arms for him. Only when Youngjae was carefully tucked against Jaebum would he answer, and it was mostly a sleepy hum of agreement. Jaebum would laugh, tickle under his chin, before throwing that arm around him, getting comfortable. 

Always, always before Youngjae fell asleep, they had a few more words for each other.

"Thanks, hyung, for taking care of me," Youngjae would say, waiting patiently for Jaebum's answer. It always came, prompt and ready despite how sleepy his voice would sound.

"All in a day's work kid, go to sleep." And Youngjae would, smiling and ready for the next day.


End file.
